The quest for the cards
by luigi man 21
Summary: This story is about an unpopular nerd named Blaine. He wishes he could go inside the worls of the game, Kindom Hearts: Chain Of Memories. He then gets sucked into a portal and finds himself inside the game, this is the story of his adventure.


An Adventure of Epic Proportions

Okay, I was already having a suckish day before my little "Adventure" started. I had flunked five tests in school, been tripped and broken my nose, and been put inside a trash can and rolled down the hallway. Though I am forgetting the basics here. My name is Blaine, and this is my story.

After I got home from school, I went straight to my room. As usual, I locked my door. I then went and turned on my TV and game-boy and started playing Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.

Hours passed until it was time to go to bed. I got in bed, thinking about how my life sucked so much, and wished, "I wish I could go to a place where there was no injustice, just heroes and adventures." Even though I knew it was impossible, I still wished. At least, I thought it was impossible. About twelve A.M., I woke up suddenly and saw a little black mass in my bed. I stuck my finger in it when suddenly, it grew and grew until it sucked me in and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I found myself in traverse town from the Kingdom Hearts video game series. "This is impossible," I said to myself. "Traverse town is in Kingdom Hearts, how could I possibly be in Kingdom Hearts?!" Then suddenly, a group of heartless appeared and attacked me. They chased me all throughout Traverse town until they trapped me in a corner. It was looking like the end while the heartless closed in on me until there was a sudden flash of light then the exploding heartless.

I looked up and saw Sora, the hero of the Kingdom Hearts video game series standing in front of me and surrounded by a pile of destroyed heartless. Okay, I knew this was a dream, a strange, vivid dream, but a dream.

"This isn't impossible, or a dream, Blaine." Sora assured me. "This is a parallel universe created by your wish."

"But wishes never come true! And that's why this can't be happening!" I argued.

"look, you can accept the fact that this is real, or you can go home right now, which is it going to be, Blaine?"

I sat down and thought about what I should do. I could have chosen to go back home, but what fun would that be? Dream or no dream, I was going to enjoy it.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Alright! But you are going to need some sort of weapon."

"I can't believe it took you three hours to find a weapon" Sora complained. "Did you have to go all the way to Legend of Zelda to get a sword?!"

"I just wanted to get the Picori Sword and the Four Sword, Sora." I argued back.

"Well now that we finally got you a weapon, let's see how skilled you are with a sword."

"Okay, Sora, come at me!"

"Are you sure? I'm pretty advanced."

"I'm sure, just come at me!"

And he charged at me.

You probably thought this was the end of the chapter, didn't you? Well, not yet, still about three more pages of the chapter to go! So don't just sit there and read this, GO TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH ALREADY!

The battle went on for hours and we just collapsed tired, bruised, bloody, and aching. I would go into detail, but fan fiction prevents such violent description. Anyways, we soon collapsed on the ground.

"Are we,_ huff puff, _done yet?" Sora asked.

"I think so" I replied.

"I think, huff puff, it is safe to, huff puff, assume that, huff puff, are a very good, huff puff, swordsman."

"Thank you, Sora. I have a question though, if we are in Traverse Town, we're inside Castle Oblivion, right?"

Sora sat down and pondered this. If it weren't for the giant, mechanical heartless, he might have never gotten up. While Sora pondered, I decided to fight.

"Hey rust bucket!" I screamed. "Get ready to get beaten down!" and I charged head first into battle.

Okay, where was I? Oh yes, I charged head first into battle with all my strength and speed. I jumped up at the heartless and slashed at it. It soon became a cycle and made me exhausted while the heartless laughed. As I stood there stunned that it could laugh, it slapped me against Sora.

Sora lay on the ground, covered in bruises and also unconscious, while I gathered energy and formed a plan. I thought my plan out like this: _Okay, how do I do this? He's big, bulky, and strong, really strong. I can use that against him!_ I finished gathering energy and got up. I walked towards the heartless and yelled out comments like: "Hey tin can!", "Brick-for-brains!", and "Your mother was a toaster!". They weren't very good insults, but they sure got his attention, and made him very angry.

The heartless charged at me, full of rage, and got ready to squash me flat. He stopped right in front of me, raised his arm, and smacked his hand into the ground. As soon as I jumped out of the way, he tried to get up, but was pulled back down by his stuck hand. While he tried to get his hand out, I ran up and attacked him.

I jumped up and slashed at his hands and feet. Then they fell apart onto the ground. I jumped onto the mechanical heartless and climbed up his torso. I got on top of his head, and thrust my sword into his head with all my strength. I grabbed the Picori Sword and jumped to the ground as the heartless fell apart.

I looked at the heartless, lying on the ground, looking so sad. I was about to go help Sora up until the heartless disappeared. I ran to the place the heartless disappeared and found a card in it's place. It showed a picture of the heartless on it and said it's name was a Guard armor. I stared at it wondering how this was possible until I heard Sora moaning.

"Uhhhhh, what happened, Blaine?" Sora asked. "All I remember was you asking that question and the rest is a blur."

"You were knocked out while Blaine fought the heartless." Said Jiminy Cricket.

"Where did you come from, Jiminy?" I asked.

"Where I always go, in Sora's pocket." He answered.

"So that's where you go," I realized. "I always wondered where you went."

"Okay, but we have to go!" Jiminy warned. "A door opened to Castle Oblivion just opened!"

"Well, we better get inside so we can get the battle with Axel over with." I said.

"Who's Axel?" Asked Sora.

"Oops, I forgot, you haven't been there yet." I said embarrassedly. "Anyways, let's go!" And we ran inside the door.

When we got inside, we saw a hooded figure and a red-haired man, (that's Axel), arguing about Sora.

"…I am waiting for him to come so I can test him!" Hoody argued (I nick-named him Hoody).

"I am much better than you!" Axel argued back.

"Then perhaps **you** would like to test him!" Hoody suggested.

"Perhaps I would." Axel replied.

"A-hem!" Sora interrupted.

"Well…that was embarrassing." Hoody admitted. " Yea you can test him, Axel, bye!" then he suddenly disappeared.

"Hello, I am-

"YOU ARE AXEL!" I squealed in delight. "You are so epic!"

"So, you are a fan of mine? If you know who I am, all I need is your name."

"I am Blaine, Keeper of the Four Sword and Picori Sword, Master of Legend of Zelda and-

"A-hem!" Sora interrupted again.

"Um, I'm a video game nerd that's just happy to be here." I said truthfully.

"Alright, Sora. Now that we are on a first name basis," Axel said as he pulled out two circular swords with three blades. "Don't go dying on me!"

"Don't worry, Sora, you don't have to face him alone." I assured Sora.

"Sorry, Blaine, but he will!" Axel threw his swords at me and I blacked-out.


End file.
